1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a plasma display panel that can be easily manufactured.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plasma display panels (PDP) are flat display panels that display images using a gas discharge phenomena, and are considered to be the next generation of flat display panels due to good display properties, e.g., thinness, display capacity, brightness, contrast, afterimage, and viewing angle.
PDP manufacturing processes employ separate processes for manufacturing different colored, i.e., red, green, and blue, discharge cells, Thus, the manufacturing process of PDPs may be complicated and may have high production costs.